


Ni oui, ni non

by Dupond_et_Dupont



Category: Le Cycle des balls (Web Series), Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupond_et_Dupont/pseuds/Dupond_et_Dupont
Summary: Quelques fois où Tom a dit oui, et d’autres où il a dit non.





	1. Non : 1

**Author's Note:**

> Situation : Après la fin du Secret des balls  
> Beta : Merci Saturne, mon aimée, le moitié de mon Saton.
> 
> Note : Je reviens avec un tout petit petit truc. Ce tout petit truc végète depuis des mois à côté d'autres tout petits trucs. Du coup, je lui fais une petite place sur l'internet, et pour pas qu'il se sente trop seul, il sera peut-être bientôt rejoint par d'autres tout petits trucs. Vous êtes prévenus. Enjoy ! :)

 

**Non : 1**

 

Mitch étendit ses jambes en soupirant. Il était trop vieux pour passer la soirée assis par terre mais lorsque Hélo avait débarqué à l’improviste, il lui avait laissé sa place sur le canapé. Quant à ce qui était arrivé à leur précédent fauteuil, c’était une histoire pour un autre moment – une histoire d’un tout autre rating.

C'était une de ces soirées loose qui lui rappelait les samedis soir de son adolescence où ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans la chambre de Mitch, les bières habilement cachées au cas où ses parents débarqueraient – comme s’ils n’avaient pas remarqué le petit manège des trois adolescents – sans autre activité que de discuter d’un ton indolent en écoutant de la musique.

Cette soirée n’avait pas pour vocation d’être une soirée loose. Tom et Mitch devaient rejoindre deux de ses cousins, mais ces derniers avaient annulé au dernier moment, les laissant sans aucun plan pour la soirée. Ils étaient donc restés chez eux et avaient fait un stupide jeu à boire comme il n’en avait pas fait depuis très longtemps, sans autre but que de picoler pour picoler. Tom, comme d’habitude, avait largement perdu et il était maintenant avachi sur le canapé, un sacré coup dans le nez.

Il n’avait pas encore dégrisé lorsque Hélo les avait appelés. Le programme de sa soirée avait aussi capoté, et Mitch l’avait invitée à les rejoindre. Assis par terre, il écoutait le récit du rendez-vous avorté de son amie tandis que Tom somnolait les yeux ouverts sur le canapé.

« C’était un connard en fait, conclut Mitch lorsqu’elle eut fini son récit.

\- Oui, soupira Hélo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai accepté ce rencard, je n’ai même pas envie d’être en couple… »

Mitch haussa diplomatiquement les épaules en reprenant une gorgée de bière.

« Je crois, reprit la jeune femme, que j’avais juste envie de m’envoyer en l’air… »

Elle finit cul-sec le fond de sa bouteille, qu’elle n’avait pourtant entamée que quelques minutes plus tôt. Hélo ne tenait guère l’alcool, mais elle semblait avoir particulièrement besoin de ce remontant à l’instant.

« Je ne sais pas comment les autres font pour s’envoyer en l’air aussi facilement sans se prendre la tête…

\- C’est pas à moi qu’il faut demander ça, tu sais…

\- Oui », sourit Hélo.

Un silence flotta un instant dans le salon avant qu’elle ne reprenne avec un sourire en coin :

« Vous ne seriez pas arrangeants vous des fois ? »

Il fallut à Mitch quelques instants pour comprendre ce qu’elle sous-entendait réellement. Il la fixa, incapable de savoir si elle plaisantait ou non.

« Quoi, tu veux faire un plan à trois maintenant alors que tu as refusé la partouze de réconciliation entre Roxane et Emma ? » se moqua-t-il.

Mitch jeta un coup d’œil à Tom. Ce dernier regardait dans le vide, à peine attentif à la conversation. Mitch avait beau l’avoir cuisiné de nombreuses fois pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette fameuse soirée orgiaque, il n’était jamais parvenu à lui faire cracher le morceau. Tous ceux qui y avaient participé semblaient avoir conclu un pacte pour ne plus jamais en parler car ils étaient tous restés motus et bouche cousue.

« C'est pas pareil, grommela Hélo. Je ne les connaissais pas à l'époque. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais été en confiance. Alors que lààà... »

Mitch était incapable de savoir si elle était sérieuse. Il cherchait quelque chose à répliquer sur le même registre mais il fut devancé par Tom, émergeant soudainement de son apathie alcoolisée :

« Non. »

Les deux amis tournèrent un regard interrogatif vers lui.

« Quoi ? continua Tom. J'ai attendu des années pour l'avoir et tu penses que maintenant qu'il est à moi, je vais partager ? Hors de question !

\- Oooh, mais c'est qu'il est possessif Tom ! s'amusa Hélo.

\- Ouais. »

Tom s'extirpa du canapé pour enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de Mitch, trébucha sur la table basse et finit à moitié étalé sur son torse.

« À moi », marmonna-t-il.

Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter :

« Dans les limites du respect de l'intégrité de ta personne, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr », répondit Mitch avec un sourire, déposant un baiser aérien sur son crâne.

Tom soupira d’aise en réaffirmant sa prise autour du torse.

« Tant pis pour moi », s’exclama Hélo avec un faux air dramatique, confirmant pour Mitch qu’elle plaisantait depuis le début.

Parce qu’elle plaisantait, n’est-ce-pas ?

Elle _devait_ plaisanter.


	2. Oui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit OS, sans prétention. Ce n'est pas exceptionnel, mais j'espère qu'il fera plaisir ! Merci à Saturne de m'avoir corrigée ! <3 (tu as perdu btw)

C'était étrange comme parfois le plus incongru devenait parfaitement naturel.

Pendant les trois semaines où Mitch avait vécu reclus, il s’était interdit de penser à ce qui se passerait s'il décidait de sortir de son isolement pour confronter Tom avec ses sentiments. Pourquoi se torturer, mettre à l'épreuve sa volonté, en se posant des questions inutiles ?

Il n’était cependant pas parvenu à s’empêcher d’imaginer ce que serait sa vie s’il se mettait en couple avec Tom. Il avait ouvert la boite de Pandore en exprimant ses sentiments à haute voix à Hélo et il avait été incapable de la refermer.

Il s’était imaginé beaucoup de choses. Parfois, rien ne changeait dans leur relation. Parfois il troquait Tom dans sa relation avec Hélo.

Dans tous les cas, il en était ressorti une impression d'irréel et d'étrangeté.

Puis leur relation était devenue bien réelle et pourtant l'étrangeté n’était pas apparue.

Ce n'était pas comme sortir avec Hélo, ni avec aucune de ses ex. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'il squattait chez Tom pour sa PBT, ni comme avant son mariage avorté. C'était quelque chose de nouveau. La continuité de leur relation.

Et puis il y avait la question du sexe.

Mitch ne qualifierait pas cela de problème, mais le sujet le tracassait.

Ils s'étaient tous deux accordés pour prendre leur temps. Ils sortaient l'un et l'autre d'une longue relation et moins d'un mois plus tôt Tom était prêt à se marier et promettre de passer le reste de sa vie avec la même femme.

Surtout, il fallait admettre que tout ceci était très nouveau pour eux.

Grossièrement, ce n'était pas si différent. Une bouche, deux bras, deux jambes, Mitch parvenait à s'y retrouver. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver une réserve nouvelle lorsqu’il glissait une main sous les vêtements de Tom, caressant avec timidité cette peau qui lui était offerte.

Cette découverte du corps de Tom avait quelque chose de frais. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau un adolescent. La découverte, l'excitation, se toucher sans autre but que de se faire plaisir, sans penser à la performance, sans penser à la jouissance à tout prix. C'était agréable, cela faisait longtemps. Il avait oublié quelque chose avec les années.

Malgré cela, il y avait quelques détails techniques qui le préoccupaient.

Tom était au téléphone dans sa chambre et il avait laissé son ordinateur portable allumé sur la table basse. Mitch l’attrapa, décidé à se lancer dans une session de recherche de conseils sur le world wide web. Ses doigts restèrent en suspension au-dessus du clavier. Que devait-il taper ? Il voulait éviter de tomber sur du porno, ça ne l’aiderait pas vraiment, ni sur des forums de conseils médicaux.

« Comment le sexe gay fonctionne ? » écrivit-il, refusant de se sentir trop con.

Le sentiment de ridicule passa lorsqu’il remarqua que la plupart des liens affichés par google étaient violets, signe qu’ils avaient déjà été visités.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. De toute évidence, il n’était pas le seul à se poser la question.

Il lut deux des articles que Tom avait consultés avant de se lever et de le rejoindre dans la chambre. Il posa l’ordinateur sur le lit tandis que Tom lui jetait un regard interrogateur.

« Je te laisse maman, dit-il alors que Mitch s’installait à côté de lui. Il faut que j’y aille. »

Lorsqu’il eut raccroché, Tom se tourna vers l’écran. Son visage s’empourpra légèrement.

« Hé, t’es allé fouiner dans mon historique ! protesta-t-il.

\- Pas du tout, se défendit Mitch. Ce sont mes propres recherches. »

Il fallut quelques instants au jeune homme pour comprendre ce que Mitch sous-entendait. Enfin, un sourire contrit passa sur son visage.

« Je vois qu’on a les mêmes interrogations, le devança Mitch.

\- Oui, je dois t’avouer que ça me turlupine cette histoire.

\- Ca te turlupine ? se moqua Mitch.

\- Bon d’accord, je suis terrorisé. Je n’ai aucune idée de comment ça se passe, et toi non plus, et c’est pas censé être instinctif le sexe ? Imagine qu’en réalité, on n’aime pas ça, ou alors qu’on se débrouille tellement mal qu’on pense qu’on n’aime pas ça alors que… 

\- Hé hé, le calma Mitch alors que la voix de Tom s’emballait. Tu te rappelles tes premières fois ? Franchement, on n’avait aucune idée de comment on s’y prenait.

\- Et ce n’était franchement pas glorieux, lui rappela Tom.

\- Oui, mais ça allait mieux après. »

Tom haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Le regard de Tom était fuyant, et Mitch savait qu’il cherchait à formuler une pensée sans parvenir à trouver les mots. Il lui prit le poignet sans dire un mot, lui laissant le temps.

« Je n’ai jamais trouvé ça extraordinaire, finit par dire Tom en ne le regardant toujours pas dans les yeux. Le sexe. Je veux dire, en général c’est sympa. Plutôt agréable. Mais je n’ai jamais compris l’enthousiasme de tout le monde autour du cul. »

Mitch hocha simplement la tête. Tom semblait avoir du mal à formuler ses pensées, et il ne voulait pas le perturber. Mitch aimait baiser, vraiment, et il ne savait pas comment cela serait avec Tom, avec un homme, mais il ne craignait pas de ne pas aimer. Mais Tom… Mitch n’était pas réellement étonné de cette révélation. Il se demanda distraitement combien de fois Tom avait dû simuler dans sa vie. Il avait toujours tout fait pour entrer dans le moule, même dans sa vie sexuelle.

« Et maintenant j’y réfléchis, continua Tom, et peut-être que y a une raison pour tout cela… Peut-être que c’est parce que je suis… »

Il se désigna avec un haussement d’épaule, osant enfin regarder Mitch.

« Gay, compléta ce dernier pour lui.

\- Voilà.

\- Hé bien, quelle pression sur mes épaules, plaisanta Mitch. Faire réveiller l’homo dans mon Tom-Tom ! »

Tom leva les yeux au ciel mais Mitch vit bien que sa tentative d’humour n’avait pas eu l’effet escompté. Son ami était toujours tendu. Il le connaissait, il savait que Tom se mettait lui-même la pression.

« Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer, reprit Mitch. On va faire les choses bien, prendre notre temps.

\- Ouais…

\- Mais tu en as envie, hein ? Parce qu’on est pas obligés de …

\- Oui, le coupa Tom avec certitude. Quand j’y pense, je suis stressé mais en même temps franchement excité.

\- Cochon, va. Ne stresse pas comme ça. Même si on foire un peu, qu’est ce qu’on risque ? On n’a pas fait capoter nos mariages pour se quitter parce qu’on n’arrive pas à se mettre une bite dans le cul ! »

Un bruit comme un étranglement monta de la gorge de Tom, et l’instant suivant il s’étouffait de rire. La tension qui l’habitait le quitta brusquement, cédant face à l’absurdité de la situation. Ils revenaient de si loin, ils avaient traversé tant d’obstacles pour arriver jusqu’à là, ensemble, le bonheur à portée de leurs mains. Pourquoi s’inquiétait-il ? Comme si leur relation pouvait tout effondrer pour une question si prosaïque.

Ridicule.

Mitch attrapa le visage de Tom et l’embrassa tendrement, juste parce qu’il le pouvait. Parce qu’il le voulait. Tom répondit au baiser, souriant toujours, et était-ce des larmes de rire que Mitch sentait sous ses doigts ?

Ils roulèrent sur le lit, naviguant précautionneusement autour de l’ordinateur portable toujours posé en équilibre sur le matelas. Mitch glissa une main contre la nuque de Tom, posant sa tête contre son épaule, inspirant dans l’odeur de sa chemise. Après un instant de silence, Mitch reprit :

« Tu crois qu’on devrait acheter une poire à lavement ? »

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu crois ? Peut-être… T’en penses quoi ? »

Mitch sentit un rire monter de sa gorge, étouffé par l’épaule de Tom. Il sentit contre sa peau plus qu’il ne vit Tom rire à son tour.

« On n’est pas sortis de l’auberge... » marmonna Mitch.

Le ton dramatique du jeune homme ne trompa ni l’un ni l’autre. Ils pouffèrent après un court silence.

Ils n’étaient pas sortis de l’auberge, mais ils n’étaient pas pressés de la quitter.

Il y avait de nombreuses chambres dans cette auberge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fin est sponsorisée par le MMM (Ministère des Mauvaises Métaphores).

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est beaucoup d'amour dans mon coeur ! Et comme je suis chez moi, je me permets de faire de la promo pour mon émission Youtube sur les fanfictions : Mon placard déborde de fanfictions ! Viendez, on est bien bien bien !


End file.
